Selfless is harder than it sounds
by Love-Deuce-Victory
Summary: When Sorana is forced to befriend the cool, stony Gaara she is infuriated. But there isn't much she can do...except fall in love. Mainly GaaXOC SasXSak NejiXTen ShikaXIno and SaiX undecided .
1. Flight of Ino

Hello all! Okay, so this is my second story. Similar to the first but I like where this is going more than I liked the first. I actually plan to finish this one though :P. If you have any suggestions as to the changing of the plot, feel free to comment. Any critisicm is also cool. The chapters are slightly short but updates will be constant. I feel the chapters need to remain short because they stop at crucial points to the development of the story. I have NOT finished it but I have done around the first four chapters.

That's all!

:P

I don't own Naruto.

_I wish._

***

When Ino disappeared I was not too surprised. She was that type. Free. Unbound. She had run off before, so nobody was as worried as they should have been when she did it again. And it wasn't like there was anybody LEFT to worry (she had moved out at the age of 14).

Except me. I knew Ino. It was weird that we were friends- we were so different. I still remember the first day of high school. We were roomed together and the first thing she did was to snarl at me to stay out of her way.

Of course, over the next few months that changed and now we were inseparable. Well…we used to be.

A couple of months ago she began hanging out with what you would call "the wrong crowd". Notorious for crime, gang fights and what not, they were trouble. I told her to get out of it and instead of laughing it off, as she usually would she just whispered one sentence. "I don't know if I can. It's too late." Then, after avoiding me for almost a week she disappeared. To where…I did not know. With whom…I did not know. I knew nothing.

Until that night…almost exactly a month after she left I got a breathy call near midnight. I usually wouldn't have picked up the phone, knowing that the only people that called at this time were pranksters or perverts.

But for some reason, I did.

And I guess it was the best thing I ever did-and the worst.

"Hello?" I said groggily

"Sorana?" a hushed voice murmured

I bolted awake, "Is that you, Ino?"

"Yes." She said sounding exhausted

"Is everything ok? Where'd you go?" I asked worriedly

"I need your help. And fast." She said sounded stressed

"What?" I said, not asking for an explanation

"Ok," she said, taking a deep breath "Write this down."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. Kidnapped with permission

Hello all! Ok, so I have people putting me on alert and favourite story. Yeah,yeah. That's great and everything but REVIEW. lol. nah, srsly. I don't know if you're in there for the long haul or just a few chaps, so review ok?

AND TELL ME WHAT YOU DIDNT LIKE!

and what you did like...

and any directions you would like the plot to go in, cos I read these stories ALL the time where it doesn't go the way I want. So I stop reading. I don't want you to do that...however if you want Sakura and Gaara to have a mad makeout session and elope into the sunset or anything like that...not gonna happen. :P

be practical...!

and enjoy this chapter!

p.s

as SOON as I get a review...the next chapter will be put up.

but if you guys suck and don't review...I'll put it up anyway

:P!!!!

_

* * *

_

**Recap:**

_But for some reason, I did pick up Ino's call._

_And I guess it was the best thing I ever did-and the worst._

_"Hello?" I said groggily_

_"Sorana?" a hushed voice murmured_

_I bolted awake, "Is that you, Ino?"_

_"Yes." She said sounding exhausted_

_"Is everything ok? Where'd you go?" I asked worriedly_

_"I need your help. And fast." She said sounded stressed_

_"What?" I said, not asking for an explanation_

_"Ok," she said, taking a deep breath "Write this down."_

* * *

So that was how I found myself at Tokyo airport four days later, clutching everything I owned in about seven huge suitcases with no idea whatsoever of why I was here. I was half expecting someone to pop out with a camera and tell me I was on television. But obviously, that did not happen. I stumbled out of customs, into the airport dragging a ridiculous amount of luggage with me to see a tall broad-shouldered man holding up a board with my name on it. I staggered over to him and he looked me up and down critically.

"This way," he said, waving me to the exit.

His voice was husky, rough and deep. I could not tell what he looked like because of the baseball cap, pulled over his eyes and the sunglasses. A coat buttoned up to his neck did not reveal much either. Unsure, I followed him to a shiny black car. A Bentley.

_Typical, _I scoffed internally _This is like a movie. Trust Ino_

I climbed into the car, letting the chauffeur load my luggage into the boot. I don't know when, but not long after the wheels of the car began turning, I fell asleep. When I next woke up we were outside a posh penthouse apartment block and someone was shaking me awake.

It was not the person I had come with, instead this person looked very different, he was a summery blonde with sparkling blue eyes. His skin was lightly tanned, speaking of various summers spent on a beach and he had on a huge smile.

"Hello," he said softly "I'm Naruto."

"Sorana." I mumbled incoherently

"I thought so," he said grinning "You don't look half Japanese. You look Spanish or something."

I smiled weakly. I was too tired from the long plane journey to be energetic. I think he realized, because the next minute I was being bundled through the large smoky glass doors of a penthouse apartment on the top floor.

I was engulfed by a pair of arms as soon as I walked through the door, and as soon as the person let go I realized it was Ino.

"Gah." I mumbled

"Hello! I missed you sooooo much," she squealed loudly

I grinned and hugged her back. She was chatty, like always and soon enough, her euphoria caught on.

"Come on, I have to show you somebody. I swear, it's like she's meant to be a part of us," she said enthusiastically.

Pulling me through a hallway and into a spacious lounge room, she made me sit down on the soft chaise sofa and told me to wait.

I looked around, confused. But soon she was prancing into the room again, followed by a thin pink-haired girl with dazzlingly green eyes.

"Sakura," she grinned, holding a hand out for me to shake.

I took it, smiling "Sorana," I said.

I had no idea what was going on, but somehow...I felt at home.

* * *


End file.
